Murder on the Hogwarts Express
by Its-Me-Kiwi
Summary: Hermione has received a job at Hogwarts and Harry is one of the Auror's tasked the duty of guarding the students on the Hogwarts Express since the escape of three known Death Eaters. When two students are found dead aboard the train Harry and Hermione go on a breathtaking adventure trying to find the killers. Alternative Universe. Harmony pairing.
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

Murder on the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 1

Prologue

Set in early 2000, in the office of the Minister of Magic.

"Kinglsey!" Roars a furious, panicking Arthur Weasley as he barged past the minister's secretary desk and through the brown door into Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt's office.

"Arthur, calm down. What can I do for you?" Asks Kingsley as he stands from his seat letting the files he was examining lay abandoned on the light-brown, mahogany desk.

Arthur's panicking face rises up to Kingsley's as he says, "Death Eaters! The Lestrange brothers have escaped Azkaban! The guards have no idea how. I immediately sent three of my best Aurors out to check it out as soon as I heard the news!"

"Good, now we wait." Replies Kinglsey, calmly.

"Mister Shacklebolt! Mister Shacklebolt! There are three Aurors demanding to see you and Mister Weasley, they say they have a report for the both of you," yells Miss Clearwater, Kinglsey's secretary from the other side of the door.

"Let them in, Penelope," Kinglsey replies before three Aurors barged through the door, visibly exhausted.

"Auror Robards, report, please!"

"The Lestrange brothers are out. So is Antonin Dolohov. We believe they broke him out as well."

"Shit!"

"Arthur!"

"Sorry, Kingsley. What shall we do?"

"The public must be informed, these men are dangerous," says Kingsley, grimacing, "Penelope! Schedule a press release! Arthur, I want more Aurors out at Azkaban! We can't risk anymore escapes. Go!"

"Yes, Kingsley!" Yells the secretary and the Head of the DMLE as they scramble out of the office, the three Aurors right behind them.

Kinglsey lets out a long sigh, "Have we not had enough of this already!"

"Talking to yourself is not a good sign, Kingsley!"

"Go do your job, Penelope," replies Kingsley humorously.

 **Author's Note**.

Hi guys! It's me again. This idea came to me and I thought I should start a story. Welcome to The Murder on the Hogwarts Express!

Hope you all like it! Please review feedback is appreciated!

Till next time.

Kiwi


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins!

Murder on the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins!

Set on September 1st, 2000

Third Person

It had been two years since Hermione Granger had last boarded the Hogwarts Express to head back to London. And now, after completing her NEWTs and then travelling around the world with her two best friends, Hermione Granger would be returning to Hogwarts, for the first time since the end of the war. Professor McGonagall had contacted her back in late July, asking if Hermione would come back to Hogwarts to be the school's Librarian, as Madam Pince had retired from her post. The witch advanced through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, straight into a tall, black-haired wizard.

"Sorry, Miss- Hermione!"

Hermione gasps in surprise before saying, "Harry! Why didn't you tell me you would be here?"

Harry sighed, "Truth be told, I didn't know I would be here until yesterday evening. The ministry has stationed me and five other Aurors here, we'll all be boarding the train as well. I believe it's 'cause of the three Death Eaters that escaped Azkaban. Kingsley wants the public to be sure that their children'll be safe, whilst on their way to Hogwarts."

"Ah," said Hermione as she mentally tried to stop herself from panicking. "I have to get on the train, Harry. I'll catch you in a compartment?"

Harry's confirmation was drowned out by the whistle of the train and they both jumped on the scarlet train, alongside the last few children on the platform, before the clock chimed eleven and the train ride began.

"So," began Harry as they settled themselves into a compartment, "What brings you here?"

"Madam Pince retired. I'll be taking her position," She replied.

"Congratulations, Hermione! I'm glad that someone genuinely nice will get that job since Pince was a git!"

Hermione frowned at Harry's word-choice but proceeded with the conversation, "Yeah. Hey, I wonder who the Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts professors are now?"

"And the Head of Gryffindor! McGonagall's Headmistress now remember," adds Harry.

"Oh, yeah!"

All of a sudden, a loud, earsplitting shriek rang out from further down the train before the lights abruptly went out and a loud pop! pop! pop! signals that three people had apparated. The Harry and Hermione drew out their wands, opened their compartment door and dashed down to the end of the train only to encounter…

Author's Note.

Aren't I an asshole :D

Hope you enjoyed, please favourite, follow and review, and I'll see you next time.

-Kiwi


	3. Chapter 3: A Double Case of Murder

Murder on the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 3: A Double Case of Murder.

Set on September 1st, 2000

Third Person

The two friends strode down the train together, wand-tips lit thanks to Hermione's friendly reminder, to discover an older Hufflepuff boy leaning over two still bodies. A Gryffindor Girl and a Slytherin boy, still as stone, with a silver dagger protruding from each of their chests.

Harry waved his wand, a silvery mist spilling out across the area of the crime as Hermione lets out a gasp from behind him, "Definite traces of apparition. This is really bad. Ah, Oscar," he stated as another red-robed Auror walked into the carriage, "Could you please inform the conductor to get the train rolling again."

Hermione, after reigning in her emotions, let out a sigh and points her wand at the doors, "Colloportus! That should prevent them from coming out to view this. Now, excuse me," she declared, tapping the boy on the shoulder.

"Y-yes, Ma'am?" He replied, softly, still shocked.

"Did you know these two?" She inquired.

"I-I did. They have been my friends since our first year," he responded.

"Hermione, can you send a message to Headmistress McGonagall, please," stated Harry, taking over, "Now, Mister, I'm Auror Potter, I need to ask you some questions, firstly, who are these people?"

Hermione nodded and steps away to the side, to cast a Patronus charm message.

The boy stands up and looks away from his friend's bodies, "She is Natalie, Natalie MacDonald, a muggle-born and he's Graham Pritchard, a half-blood."

Harry nodded and asked, "You didn't happen to see who did this?"

"I did," he replied, nodding, "They looked like Death Eaters, cloaks and masks. There were three of them, I came out and we made eye contact and I raised my wand to stun them though they apparated away."

"Well, good job," returned Harry, "Now could you please head into a compartment."

"Sure." He replied, still horrified, opening a door and stepping in and before closing it behind him.

"You messaged McGonagall, right?" Harry asked Hermione, as the train jolted and began rolling again.

She nodded her head in reply, her bushy mane flying around her head, "What do we do with their bodies, Harry?"

"We'll take them up to the head of the train, the students have no need to see this. Mobilicorpus!" He answered, levitating the two bodies.

"So," stated Hermione as she and Harry walked down the train, the two bodies trailing behind them, "What do we do now?"

"We will wait until the train arrives at Hogsmeade," Harry said as the pair arrive arrived at the front of the train and deposit the bodies to the side, "I need to message the DMLE. Can you instruct the rest of the students to stay in their compartments?"

Hermione nodded in reply and Harry walked away to send a message. She then raised her wand to her throat and muttered, "Sonorus," clearing her throat and proceeding with the message, her amplified voice travelling all through the train, "All students must remain in their compartments for the rest of the journey! Aurors will be patrolling the corridors. This is for your own safety! Quietus."

Hermione collapsed into a chair and sat back, trying to relax once and for all on the journey.

Author's Note.

So, by the time you see this, there will probably be 4 other prewritten chapters (hopefully) and another on the way so, I'm finally getting my stuff together. Yay!

Anyway, hope you enjoy and please favourite, follow and review!


	4. Chapter 4: Arriving at Hogwarts!

Murder on the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 4: Arriving at Hogwarts.

Set on September 1st, 2000.

Third Person.

After the horrendous murder case, the train ride was calmer than usual, as the students stayed inside their compartments, frightened by the sudden turn of events. So much so, that the Aurors were hardly needed the rest of the trip, although they still twitched at the slightest odd sound.

Hermione and Harry had settled into a compartment again and chatted for a while until the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station

"I have to go now, Harry. You know, the Welcoming Feast and all. I'll see you later," states Hermione said as she disembarked from the train and followed the students to the Thestral-pulled carriages.

"Bye," he called out as he too leapt off the train and landed on the concrete platform and just, noticing the small crowd of Aurors in the corner of the station. And next to them, the Minister and the Head of the DMLE.

"Kingsley, Mr Weasley! I'm assuming you're here to check all this out."

"Yes, we are Harry. Aurors Marsh and Freeman please collect the two bodies from the train and take them to the Ministry and then send an owl to the families," Kingsley added, turning to two fellow Aurors. "Harry, please report to Arthur. Everyone else will follow me to the Great Hall," boomed the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt as Aurors start walking off.

Harry approached the friendly but worried face of Mr Weasley, "Hi, Mr Weasley," he said awkwardly.

"Harry, my boy! I've told you before, call me Arthur! And just because Ginny and you didn't work out, doesn't mean there is a need to be so shy and tentative. "

"Sorry, Mr Weas- Arthur," Harry replied sheepishly, "Anywho, I have to give you a report, right?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Well, two seventh year students, Natalie McDonald and Graham Pritchard, a muggle-born and half-blood respectively, are dead. They both had silver daggers buried in their chests by their heart. There were three lingering traces of apparition in the area."

Arthur nodded as they walked towards the castle. "Thank you, Harry. I had better travel to the Ministry and speak to their parents. Bye Harry."

"Bye Arthur," replies Harry as the red-haired man apparated away just before the gates.

Harry strolled up to the gates and tapped the black bars with his wand tip. They creaked open and he stepped through, the gates sealing behind him as he hiked up the muddy, dirt path toward the Great Hall.

The colossal wooden doors opened up to the students and professors alike dining on freshly prepared meals. A variety of smells attacked his nose as hundreds of heads swirled around and gazed in the golden-robed Auror at the entrance.

Harry smiled at the student assembly and advanced down the Hall in the direction of the Staff Table. He snuck a wave at Hermione and then strode up to the Headmistress's chair. "Good evening, Professor McGonagall."

"And to you, Mr Potter. Please. Take a chair at the table; I wish to communicate with you in my office after the meal. The password is Bravery," she said, beaming, "It's fabulous to see you again, Harry."

"You too Professor McGonagall," he responded as he made his way around the table and took a seat alongside Hermione.

"Hey, Harry. How are you managing?"

"I'm fine. Meeting McGonagall after this. How about you? Do you have any idea who those three new professors are?" he asked, gesturing to a young, blonde witch talking to Professor Flitwick, a short, elderly wizard chatting with McGonagall, and an older looking brunette witch sitting quietly.

"Well, the blonde is Erika. Erika Ashburt. She's teaching DADA and is the new Head of Gryffindor. The man talking to McGonagall is the new Transfiguration Professor, Cyrus Caligari. And the brunette lady is Leslie Blishwick, Professor of Muggle Studies," she replied, indicating each one as she named them.

Harry nodded his head after Hermione is finished introducing them and reached over, adding a slice of a steak-and-kidney pie to his plate.

"You and Ron are so different with your eating habits!" She said, giggling.

"What happened between you two anyway?" Harry questioned, taking a bite of his pie.

Hermione's face went red. "Well… We, uh, weren't working out. We continued kept getting into a lot of arguments and then I arrived home one day and that bitch, Lavender, was snogging him on the couch."

Harry reached over and gave her a swift, one armed hugged, that in Hermione's opinion, should have lasted much longer. "I'm sorry to hear it, Hermione."

She attempted a smile, "Thanks, Harry. He was a bit of a dick anyway."

The pair ate in silence, watching over a plethora of students conversing and socialising at their respective House Tables. Then, Professor McGonagall stood and spoke, her loud, commanding voice booming across the hall. "Prefects, please escort your house members to your Common Rooms. Classes will start tomorrow at 8:30! Off to bed, you go!" She then turned to the staff members. "Staff Meeting tomorrow at 5:00 pm. And you, Potter!"

The sound of bench and chair legs scraping across wooden flooring ensued as the Professors and students of Hogwarts went their separate ways. Hermione Granger, however, felt bold. She stood up, gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek, muttered a quick goodbye and walked away to her quarters.

Harry reached up and brushed the spot where had kissed him and smiled. He then spotted McGonagall's impatient form at the doorway and followed her up to the Headmistresses office.

He emerged from the Griffin Staircase and walked into the tidy office of Minerva McGonagall. Dumbledore's items had been tidied up and put away and new decorations glistened on the walls of the office. As well as two new portraits.

The occupants of the portraits lay sleeping in very comfortable looking armchairs. Harry smiled at them.

"So, Harry. We are here to talk about security measures, are we not? Take a seat." States McGonagall.

Author's Note

So, I may have forgotten to mention this last time but this story has a fabulous beta by the name of NinjaDevil2000. Go check her out, she's amazing and this story would be in ruins without her!

Also, don't forget to favourite, follow, review! Those who write themselves know that reviews are what keep authors going! It only takes 20 to 30 seconds to review so click the button and type up something that will make someone's day!

Thanks,

Kiwi!


End file.
